Jake's Awaking
by ThyAwesomeSword448
Summary: Jake discovers he like Finn wasn't born into his family, he also will discover the dark secrets of The Seven, Koran Translations in this story. FINISHED.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time (I'm only doing this once unlike the rest of my stories.)**

The Image in the mirror is a lie. Everything is a lie. Everything Jake has ever known is a lie. He had just opened the letter their father gave to him. The letter he was afraid to open.

"_Dear Son, I know this will be tough to hear but you must know, I only ever had one son by blood, you were just like Finn, found in the woods, but you didn't like what you do now, you always were my favorite for some reason, I haven't ever admitted in till now, but there is something else I didn't even till you mother, you are in fact a devil, but does it really matter? I just wanted you to know. Love you father."_

He then got up when he heard the door bell ring. He forgot he was moving in with Lady and Bubblegum, so was BMO and Finn. Marceline decide she was going to move back into the tree house.

"Come on Jake hurry up." Finn called from down stairs

"I'm coming." Jake said putting his letter into his box

He stretched to the Candy Kingdom and then he let Finn down and put his boxes in Lady's room.

Later That Night

He woke up and got up to toke a shower.

"어디 가시나요? (Translation: Where are you going?)" Lady asked

"To take a shower." Jake said in a whisper

"좋습니다 (Translation: All right.)." Lady yawned  
He toke a long shower when he got out Lady was asleep again he softly got back in bed so he wouldn't wake her, but she woke up.

"안녕하세요 어떻게 생각 하십니까 우리 함께 생활에 대해? (Translation: Hi, how do you feel about us living together?)" Lady asked

"Okay, I guess I'm just kind of lost in thought right now." Jake sighed

"아기 걱정 되십니까? (Translation: Are you worried about the babies?) Lady asked

"Yeah that, and many others things I'm just lost in thought, trying to figure out something" Jake said tiredly.

"난 당신이 잘 꿀 무엇이 든 알아낼 것 이다. (Translation: Well honey I hope you figure out whatever it is.)" Lady said and laid her head down and went back to sleep

"Me too." Jake said falling back to sleep

Later when Jake is dreaming

"_Haven't you figure out by now dog. You're dead." Death said to Jake_

_"I know I'm dead, but what is this feeling like someone is pulling me back to life?" Jake asked Death_

_"It's your brothers, wife and children fool." Death said_

_"D-does that mean I'm going back?" Jake asked _

_"Yes...you time here is coming to an end." Death said_

_"But when?" Jake asked_

_"Now." Death said as a light hit Jake's face_

Morning

"일어나세요 (Translation: Wake up.)" Lady said

"O-ow my head hurts." Jake whined

"미안 해요 당신의 머리가 아파, 그 무언가 큽니다. (Sorry your head hurts, something going on that is big.)" Lady said quickly

"Okay." Jake yawned and got up

**That's the end of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: I'm sorry about the summary thing, I thought I had erased that before posting it, I only wrote that in my summary to see what it did when I got to the limit in the summary...From now on I'm not trusting that stupid select the words and erasing them thing I'm just going to stick with the backspace way of erasing things...I'm sorry I took so long of a Author's Note for this it just upset me because I'm a perfectness, thank you Itisisodonotrunorhide and ****ParagonFlynn for pointing it out to me. Also the first chapters will be shorter, in till about Chapter VIII.**

Jake stood looking around trying to figure out what was so big anyways?  
"Surprise Jake!" Finn yelled with excitement

"W-what's going on?" Jake asked

"이 파티는 당신을 위해... 그리고 그것은 그냥 이동 하고있다 다른 사 트을 더 이상 당신을 했다. (Translation: This party is for you...and everyone else that has moved in it just took you longer to ge up.)"  
"O-oh thanks I guess...OW my head hurts really bad." Jake whined

"Well hi Jake old pal." Ice King laughed

"Hello Ice King." Jake sighed

"Well Jake, I have some every important news about your letter." Ice King giggled

"What letter?" Jake asked not really that confused but wish it wasn't what he thought it was

"Don't play stupid the letter you read yesterday." Ice King smiled

"Oh that letter." Jake said

"What letter?" Finn asked

"Oh just a letter online game, he didn't reply." Ice King said angrily

They got into the other room, Ice King looked around making sure no one saw them, someone passed by and he just waved, the candy person looked at him strangely, someone was singing really load and he rolled his eyes so he toke Jake outside.

"Okay were alone now." Ice King whispered

"How do you know about my letter?" Jake asked

"Jake, really Finn never figure out that, but you realized that I was much more power didn't you?" Ice King said with an eyebrow up

"Sort of." Jake said

"Well Jake, about your letter, your father is much more power than you thought as well, he was one of the seven, before we quit doing that, but that was like eighty-nine years ago, you all thought the lich had been defeat much longer than he had." Ice King explained

"Who we're the seven?" Jake asked

"Me, Joshua, Billy, The Lich, Marceline, Pepperment Butler and one of my Gunters, Gunter Four, he's a thousand years old, he's my pet penguin." Ice King said

"Wait you can tell you Penguins apart?" Jake asked

"Yes, I may be be bad at naming my Penguins but that doesn't mean I can't tell which one is which!" Ice King yelled

"Wait, The Lich, Pepperment Butler, Marceline all of you were one of the seven?" Jake asked

"Yes that's what I just said, I also said Joshua, Gunter Four and Billy." Ice King compiled

"Why would the Lich and Billy be on the same team?" Jake asked

"Well, shell for brains, they use not to be enemies, all of us use to be friends." Ice King said

"Why?" Jake asked

"Because all of us are immortal!" Ice King yelled

"Then how did my father die?" Jake asked

"Someones coming I'll explain the rest later, peace." Ice King said as he flew off

It was Lady who came over, he was breathing really hard, she looked worried, Finn and Princess Bubblegum came running has well.

"아이스 킹의 하려는 거 지? (Translation: What did Ice King want?)" Lady panted

"Oh me and Him were just fighting over the online game." Jake said

"Oh." Finn sighed with relieve

Later that night.

Jake couldn't get any sleep that night (and it's Jake) because of what Ice King was telling him, he was just pacing around the castle hallway from hallway trying to get his mind off of it when he realized he was being followed, he kept on running in till he hit a wall, the shadow came closer, then he saw that it was Ice King.

"Hi, Jake." Ice King giggled

"We're going to have to be quite so no one wakes up." Jake whispered and Ice King grinned his teeth

"What is it?" Jake asked in a whisper

"Like we would talk here! I'm only in here to grab Pepperment Butler as well." Ice King compiled

"O-kay." Jake said with shocked whisper

They went up to Pepperment Butler's room but he must have been somewhere else he wasn't in there, they looked in the kitchen, they looked in the dinning room, they even peeped into Princess bubblegum room, but no where to be found, well that was in till they went to look in his room again and he jumped on Ice King's face.

"Get off of my face Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens (Translation: The Pepperment Warrior of the south.)" Ice King screamed

They heard someone was coming.

"Why are you here Simon?" Pepperment Butler asked

"The seven." Ice King said trying to get Pepperment Butler off of his face

"Oh, why didn't you just send me a letter." Pepperment Butler asked

"Because I just had the vision yesterday." Ice King howled with pain

"Well, let's get out of here." Pepperment Butler said with Joy jumping off of Ice King's face

"Ow, You stupid Butler." Ice King mumbled to himself

"Well I wouldn't have to have done that if you weren't always kidnapping Princess Bubblegum." Pepperment Butler said

"Whatever." Ice King said flying off with Gunter

"Where's he going?" Jake asked stretch running after him

"To Marceline's place." Pepperment Butler sighed

When they got there Ice King knocked, they could hear her get out of the shower, and sigh, they waited in till Marceline opened the door.  
"Oh Simon, plan on being back the seven I figure." Marceline said

"Yes, you can figure things out quicker than that idiot, he bit me." Ice King compiled pointing at Peppermint Butler.

"Well come in." Marceline sighed

"Roomy in here." Ice King giggled

"Yeah, whatever." Marceline sighed

"Hi, ML." Pepperment Butler teased Marceline

Ice King stood while Gunter Four layed on his head, Marceline, Pepperment Butler and Jake sat on the couch, Billy just randomly magic was there, sat on the floor.

"Well Simon, why do you need me?" Billy asked

"The Lich is coming, we still have to wait for Joshua, and we need to bring back the seven, team thing" Ice King sighed

"Wait can you tell me about the seven finally?" Jake asked

"Well, the story goes like this." Ice King began

"To be one of the seven you must be immortal, only people who are Death's friends can be immortal, or have so much power that they can go anywhere they please, like The Lich, we had killed him three times, he just decide to stay that time, hopeing that we would all move on somewhere else, the story of how we all meet that someone else can tell you, I tired of being here, I want to mess around for a bit longer, in a mouth we'll all meet here again, Marceline tell Jake the story." Ice King said and flew off

**Next Chapter I will tell the story about the Seven.**


	3. Chapter III

"It all started Eighty-Nine years ago." Marceline grinned

Eight-Nine years ago

"Well, look how many people came." Death grinned

"What is this about?" Ice King asked

"Simon, Marceline and Gunter Four, I'd like it if you join the mightiest Four." Billy said

"I'm one of the four, and so is the Lich and Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens oh and of course Billy" Joshua told them

"Why would I want to join some stupid club." Ice King asked

"It's not a club, we're trying to save the world from the chaos of evil." The Lich said in an evil voice

"The team that is trying to destroy evil, isn't all of you evil yourselves? I mean the great warrior Billy that destroyed a country because he was drunk, or Joshua the ruler of all demons the one who had tried to destroy the world five times, or Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens who ate the faces o children and stole their souls, or finally you the one who as destroy the world before do we need to go into that one the Lich?" Ice King asked in a mocking voice with an Evil Grin on his face

"Well, Simon, Aren't you evil as well? Isn't it wrong for you to ask us about what we've done when you started the mushroom war? Isn't that something we should bring back up? Or the fact you're friends with a vampire who can't even speak the tongue of man anymore, Who's father is the ruler of the Nightoshere, Isn't that something, or the fact your penguin is evil." Billy mocked him

"That's my point, but leave Marceline out of this." Ice King said through his teeth

"Why, you brought up what my friends did?" Billy started to mock again

"You better shut the f*ck up before I make you." Ice King growled

"Maybe it would be better if we joined." Marceline said trying to claim him down

"Fine." Ice King glared at them

Eight-Eight years ago

"This is are first meeting of the Seven." Joshua said with a grin

"Uh, sure." The Lich said bored

"We are we going to save the world?" Billy asked

"I just want to be forgiving for the eating children thing." Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens whined

"In good time we will be forgiving." Joshua said and haft of them moaned

"You're only here to repent not to save the world?" Marceline asked with a small voice  
"Most people don't care about the world, so what if we don't as well?" Joshua said chuckling

"Shut up already, This is the reason I didn't want to join this the only reason any of you are here is to repent for what you've done." Ice King complained

"Simon, we brought you here because we decide to not because we needed to." Joshua grinned

"I came here for her, and her only." Ice King pointed at Marceline

"How long as she been out of the world and not at her dad's house? Three Years, she had a boyfriend and a husband right? Didn't you kill her spouse Simon." The Lich asked

"No her father did, he didn't treat her right, she couldn't escape so her father helped her." Ice King told them

"I'm only been around for three years but I want to help people." Marceline said in a little voice

"Isn't true the only reason you are around Marceline is because she is or was a princess?" Billy asked

"No, I once was obsessed with Marring one, but that was awhile ago, I've become more sane in the last hundred years." Ice King explained to them

"Let's start the plan."  
The present in Marceline's house

"Jake look at the time, it's three in the morning." Marceline pointed out to him

"Okay I'll hear the rest later." Jake waved goodbye

Marceline turned to look at the picture on the wall, it had one thousand pictures of Ice King on it.

"Oh Simon, I still love you." Marceline said picking up a picture of Ice King.


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: I won't say 'translation' to save room.**

"당신은 어디 있었습니까 ( Where were you?)" Lady asked in an angry voice

"I just went and had a walk, nothing more than that." Jake said trying to claim her down

"그런 나를 놀라게 하지 않습니다, 당신은 당신을 알고 아이스 킹 싸움에 있어 어제 그리고 그것은 날 무섭게 있다. (Don't scare me like that, You know you and Ice King got in a fight yesterday and it has been scaring me.)" Lady said panting

"It's okay, it's okay." Jake said hugging her, he brought her to their room and sat her down.

They both went to sleep.

_"Jake did you really escape me?" The Lich asked with a mocking voice_

_"Just shut up, Michael." Ice King yelled at him still hurt and bleeding badly_

_"Simon, use the Ruby." Jake screamed to the Ice King_

_"O-okay Jake." He started to turn it on when the Lich stabbed him in the heart._

_"S-sorry about that Michael, but I do not have my heart anymore." Ice King mocked and turned on the ruby then a light came._

"J-jake something is wrong with Lady go get Princess Bubblegum." Finn said

"Finn what are you doing in here?" Jake asked Finn

"I have no time for that, just go get PB." Finn said in a shocked whisper

"아야, 난, 노동에 있어 생각 합니다. ( Ouch, I, I think I am in labor.)" Lady yelled

"I can't understand her so..." Finn said  
Jake rushed her to Princess Bubblegum, peppermint Butler was about to give her tea when Jake almost knocked him over, "Sorry, Henry." Jake said under his voice.

They got to Princess Bubblegum, "공주, 나는 노동입니다 ( Princess, I am in labor.)"

"Oh dear."

They rushed her to Princess Bubblegum's med room, Lady screamed and Jake held her hand.

"Push, then breathe." Princess Bubblegum said in a claim voice

She pushed her first time and screamed, her second time and screamed even louder, and her third and yelled so loud that Jake covered his ears. There was the first Baby.

"It's a boy." The nurse said

"Four more to go." PB said

"Bon-hwa." Jake said naming the child sence Lady said she didn't want to name them, but Jake looked at Korean names for his children.

Lady pushed again and screamed and another baby came out.

"It's a girl." The nurse said "Iseul." Jake said naming that child the next thing he knew another one was born and then another not long after that one. "Chul, Dak-Ho." Jake said naming the two children.

"제이크, 내가 당신을 사랑 무엇 보다도이 세상에서. ( Jake, I love you more than anything in this world.)" Lady said

She then pushed out the final baby, "Chin-Hwa." Jake named the final baby "I hope they are more important than me." Jake said holding all five babies with one stretched arm

"하, 그래, 난 아무것도 하지. ( Ha, Yeah I guess not anything.)" Lady said "제이크, 그들은 너무 아름 다워요. (Jake, they're so beautiful.)" Lady said looking at all of them.

"Well do you want me to take pictures of them?" PB asked

"Yes, of course." Jake said, they toke a picture of all of them together.

"I'm going to show the picture to everyone."

"신경 쓰지 마, 그냥 핀와 서, 그 아기를 원할 것입니다. ( Never mind, just get Finn to come, he will want to hold the babies.)" Lady said weakly

"Oh yeah you're right." Jake said running off to get Finn.

A few minutes later, "What's their names?" Finn asked holding Chul "봉 화, 철, Dak 호, 턱 화 및 Iseul, 그들의 이름은 핀입니다. (Translation: Bon-hwa, Chul, Dak-Ho, Chin-Hwa and Iseul, is their names Finn.)" Lady told him

"Chul, Bon-hwa, Iseul, Chin-Hwa and Dak-Ho." Jake told him

"They are so cute!" Finn said "I mean, they aren't that cute." Finn said embarrassed

The Next Day

Ice King had found out and decide to pay a visit to Jake and his children, then out of no where Billy came there.

"Hello, Jake the father of five, the son of two, the hero of legend, the husband of One and the brother of two." Billy said to him

"Hi, Billy?" Jake said trying to figure out why he was talking

"Have you seen Simon or Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens?" Billy asked

"Yeah, Ice King is talking to Lady about some kind of popcorn and Peppermint Butler is talking to Princess Bubblegum." Jake told him

"Well Marceline sent me here to get you and them." Jake told him

"Well Jake, I see that you are ready." Billy said

"Let me get the guys, I'll claim that we're going to tell Marcy." Jake told him

Later

"Can I hold them." Ice King asked

"I said you could we got there." Jake told him

"그냥 아이스 킹 다운 우리가 그들 중 하나를 잡고 당신을 드릴 것입니다 주장 하고있다. (Just calm down Ice King, We will let you hold one of them.)

They knocked on the door, Marceline opened the door.

"Hi Jake." She said looking around "So the Babies came?"

"Yeah." Jake replied

"Hey, Jake should I go get Flame Princess?" Finn asked  
"Sure." Jake answered

"I'll go with him." PB said  
Lady had all five of them asleep.

"Lady me, Marcy and Ice King are going to talk about that online game." Jake told her

"당신은 정말 그 경기 처 요, 당신 않았다 일어나 그들과 함께 지난 밤. (You are really like that game, alright, you did stay up with them last night.)"  
They went up to her bedroom.

Billy came from the roof and into the house, Gunter crawled from under the bed, Pepperment Butler got out of Marceline's bed.

"We'll start now." Marceline said "Hello Marcy, I can you tell the rest of the story?" Jake asked

"Of course." She said with a sad smile

Eighty-Eight Years ago

"Here's are first danger." Marceline said

"We, will defeat Death, he's brought in people who aren't died yet." Ice King said

"Pff, Death that's it." The Lich said

"Yeah, it's not like no one's fought him before, in fact all of us but Marceline has." Billy stated

"Yes very true." Pepperment Butler

"Just shut up." Ice King said

"Quack. (Yeah.)" Gunter Four agreed

"No guys it's okay." Marceline said

"If she's not ready to fight the Lich she shouldn't be part of the seven." Billy said

"Yeah, Simon train her, if she's not at least a third done with her training a week from now we'll have to get someone else to be part of the seven." Joshua told him

"If you fire her, then you fire me and Gunter as well." Ice King said

"Quack (Yeah, wait what?")" Gunter asked surprised

"We could lose any of us and it wouldn't matter to me." The Lich laughed evilly

Later that day

"He really thought that we would care, that's funny." Billy said "Yeah it was, but I don't really care." The Lich said "Why do you always make fun of me Michael?" Billy asked "What are you going to do about it?" The Lich said pulling out a sword smiling "God D*mned, Michael shut the F*ck up before little Billy starts to cry." Joshua said with a sigh "I won't cry." Billy said angrily

"What's going on?" Ice King asked coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower "Billy and Michael are being b*tches." Pepperment Butler sighed "F*ck you Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens!" Billy screamed "See." Joshua sighed "Leave everyone alone already." Ice King begged "Why, can Simon not handle it." Billy mocked "F*ck you! I'm trying help you and you going to be saying Sh*t like that!" Ice King screamed "Hey man I think you cracking up." Billy said laughing

"What's going on?" Marceline said sleepily "Nothing, these idiots are fighting." Ice King said "Oh is grandpa trying to protect his little girl." Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens "Just shut up already!" Ice King screamed at all of them

"Pff, this is getting boring, we'll never be a hero group, I mean really look at us." The Lich said with a smile "I'm going to bail." The Lich said and left "Where's he going?" Billy asked "Who knows, he is your friend." Joshua sighed "I'm going to bed." Pepperment Butler yawned "Good idea, he'll be back in the morning most likely, so good night Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens." Joshua said walking into his bedroom

"I getting none with this." Ice King complained "It'll get better when we figure out how to be a team." Marceline said with a smile "Yes your right." Ice King sighed

The Next Day

"Hello, Michael I see your back." Joshua said drinking his coco "Yes, I am back, why did you miss me?" The Lich asked "Nah, never." Billy said "Hello." The Lich sighed

Back to the present

"Um hello why is everyone in here?" Finn asked "Talking about that game." "Again?" "Hi Finn." Marceline smiled and waved at him.


	5. Final Chapter

Jake's Awaken Final Chapter

**A/N: Sorry this toke awhile to upload and sorry I used the word dozen so much! **

"We don't have anymore time!" Ice King said waking Jake up. "What?" "We don't have time to awaken your father, the Lich is attacking now!" "Why weren't you training me or something!?" "There isn't need of training." Said Marceline. "Why isn't there a need for training? No not why the word I am looking for is how, how is there not a need to train me?" "You have had it all along, you were born very powerful and immortal, because there are to types the ones who are born with it and those who become too powerful, or those who made a deal with Death." Ice King finished. "Alright let's get going!" Marceline said. They go to the battlefield and Jake stretches and punches a skeleton and kicks two dozen while Ice King freezes a dozen skeletons and Marceline uses her ax to cut half of a dozen Skeletons in half, they meet up with Billy who used a gauntlet and smashed three dozen skeleton when Peppermint Butler pops up and rips a skeleton in half and then kicks another one knocking it over and then ripping it's skull to pieces and then they heard the Lich laugh. "Poor Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens doesn't even realize that it is no use, ever second I become stronger and your pathetic form could never defeat me, but the true is, you'll never go to your original form because of...this!" The Lich said holding up Princess Bubblegum. "Princess!." "You all seem to have forgotten that you can't move on with life, pretend like the violence, the fighting the pain and sorrow isn't you, Joshua learned that the hard way didn't he, he was the only person who cared if he got some b*tch pregnant with there first son and toke in two others and even after you all defeated me he came and talked to me, the true is I don't care what you want from me, Joshua is the only one who ever truly realized after I was defeated, that there is no way of leaving and pretending it didn't happen, isn't that right, Joshua?" The Lich said pointing at a could and Joshua's face appered over it , he smiled at Jake and said. "He is not one of them, just leave him be, Jake this isn't you fight, you should leave, anyhow there isn't much time left everyone the Lich is correct about one thing, we can't move on that's why I broke my deal with Death, to protect my sons, Simon take Marceline and leave, Jake go with them, Billy and Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens and take the Lich on they're o-" "I don't know if you all want to do that or not or someone might get hurt." The Lich laughed evilly and threw Princess Bubblegum down and showed Jake and Joshua...Finn. "If you do anything the boy dies, even make the slightest move-" "Die you evil son of a b*tch!" Peppermint Buttler exclaimed. These caused the Lich to threw Finn into a pit of fire and doged Peppermint Buttler before he hit him. "Both are died now and the next will be you other son Joshua, then you grandchildren if you all don't stop now, but first let me take care of something!" Jake was in shock when it had happened and hadn't heard or seen anything since the last then he remembered before it happen with the Fire ball.

"_Where am I?" Jake said then remembered what happened._

"_Death your evil aren't you?" Jake said seeing him._

"_I don't really know, Jake but you brother is already back to life in his bedroom, he'll probably wake up in I say in about three months." Death said holding a book. "Three month! That's a coma!" "It's better than being dead, but the importants here is to remember to stay calm."  
"How?"_

"_Haven't you figure out by now dog. You're dead." Death said to Jake_

_"I know I'm dead, but what is this feeling like someone is pulling me back to life?" Jake asked Death_

_"It's your brothers, wife and children fool." Death said_

_"D-does that mean I'm going back?" Jake asked_

_"Yes...you time here is coming to an end." Death said_

_"But when?" Jake asked_

_"Now." Death said as a light hit Jake's face_

"_Wait! I want to make a deal! I first felt rage after my shocked had ended but somehow you being here calm me in a way, thank you, but how can I truly stop the Lich?" "There is one way, only immortals can kill other immortal forever you see, but you see if you kill him the price will be you life as well" "Alright one more thing this is my idea, I have to awaken right?" "Yes." "Well If I have to awaken, maybe it would be better if I didn't know Finn was alive, so I could think him being brought back is part of the deal but not remember all of this." "Okay sounds good with me one more thing, dog, you are probably wondering what was the rest of the story you heard yesterday well I will explain the rest."_

Twelve Death Years ago

"Get him!" Marceline said. "You have been taking souls from those who are not dead, you have taking healthy living people so you could make an army, you will be stopped!" Ice King said. "Actully your the one who has done that, well not you, your friend, what's his name, Michael? Anyways he has been making an army of skeletons, well goodbye everyone I have to watch my soaps."  
The present in Death time

"_The way you will defeat him is by using his secret names, Joshua was Uion, you are Nion, Simon's is Sorrow, Marceline's is Death, funny isn;t it because that's also the Lich's and Billy's true name and of course that Is my name but not my true name, nope, Der Pepperment-Krieger des Südens is Helen, really funny huh!? Gunter is just Gunter, boring right?" The Lich said. "One more thing, they barely defeated the Lich,, training doesn't matter in the end that's why they skipped training for you." _

"_Why did you tell me all of there secret names?" "Well because I like you, dog and you might have a bone to pick with one of them, well bye."  
_Jake woke and and saw everything, destoried and a rage built up inside of him. "Death!" Jake said grabbing onto the Lich and tearing him to shreds, but he only laughed. "You know my name but you are not awaken it so it doesn't matter." The Lich chuckled but then something glow around Jake and he became a wolf creature, he stood twenty foot tall and grabbed on to the Lich and started chewing on him. "Death, die already." The Lich glow as well and he and Jake slowly faded away.

"_So you made a deal with Death." _


End file.
